Three weddings and a total emotional breakdown
by Buzz
Summary: Sequel to Divorce brings people together! Vegeta and Trunks answer the big question and Goku is overjoyed! But as for Goten... GokuXVegeta, BulmaXYamcha, later on more TrunksXGoten
1. Who's saying what?

                                                                                Part two!

Goten walked quietly off and wandered through the forest behind where his parents and Vegeta were. He sighed sadly and went straight to the small clearing near the middle. No one else knew it was there, as Goten had 'cleared' the space himself. It was where he came to be alone. He loved his family for trying, but some things couldn't be talked away and there was only so long he could spar with his father without blacking out. 

He lowered his ki to make sure he couldn't be found and lay down, deciding never to leave…

After a while, Goku noticed Goten was gone.

"Hey… anyone see where Goten went?" he asked, looking over at Chichi, who was chasing Vegeta with a huge tape measure she had got from god knows where. They stopped abruptly, much to Vegeta's relief, and looked round. 

"Maybe he just wanted to be alone." Vegeta called. 

"Yeah. He used to do that a lot." Chichi added. Goku nodded and got up to join them. Chichi suddenly thought of something. "Hey, who's your best man?" Goku raised an eyebrow.

"My what?" Chichi rolled her eyes. 

"Remember when we got married? You know that guy who was standing next to you? That was the best man." Chichi said, slowly as if she was talking to a small child. 

"Oh." Goku said grinning. "You mean I actually get to pick one this time?" 

"Yeah. And if you're going to be the girl Vegeta, someone'll need to give you away. It's usually your father but…"

"WHAT?! No one gives me away! I'm the prince of all Saiyans! And I'm not a girl!" 

"Ok, Ok!" Chichi held her hands up and looked quite like Goku, which pissed Vegeta off even more. "I guess you both need best men then." 

"I pick Krillin!" Goku said, holding his hands up in the air. 

"No surprise there." Vegeta muttered. "What about me? I don't know anyone!" 

"Why don't you just pick Trunks?" Goku suggested. 

"From the way Trunks was talking this morning, he wants nothing to do with anyone's wedding right now." Vegeta said, crossing his arms and sighing. 

Goku then went through a whole list of people Vegeta said no to. Eventually Vegeta got bored and walked off. That left Goku and Chichi alone. 

"Can I ask a big favour?" he asked. 

"What?"

"Can you help me plan this? I have no idea what to do." He looked pleadingly at his ex-wife. Chichi chuckled. To anyone else, asking your ex-wife to help you plan a wedding was just plain brainless- not to Goku though. 

"Yeah, why not? I've got nothing better to do." 

~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~

I know this is incredibly short, but for the next chapter, I need to know who to give Vegeta as a best man, but since I can't think of anyone, Review and tell me who you guys think! The sooner you review, the better! It means I can get back to writing this! 


	2. Who's Doing what?

                                                                                Part two!

Goten walked quietly off and wandered through the forest behind where his parents and Vegeta were. He sighed sadly and went straight to the small clearing near the middle. No one else knew it was there, as Goten had 'cleared' the space himself. It was where he came to be alone. He loved his family for trying, but some things couldn't be talked away and there was only so long he could spar with his father without blacking out. 

He lowered his ki to make sure he couldn't be found and lay down, deciding never to leave…

After a while, Goku noticed Goten was gone.

"Hey… anyone see where Goten went?" he asked, looking over at Chichi, who was chasing Vegeta with a huge tape measure she had got from god knows where. They stopped abruptly, much to Vegeta's relief, and looked round. 

"Maybe he just wanted to be alone." Vegeta called. 

"Yeah. He used to do that a lot." Chichi added. Goku nodded and got up to join them. Chichi suddenly thought of something. "Hey, who's your best man?" Goku raised an eyebrow.

"My what?" Chichi rolled her eyes. 

"Remember when we got married? You know that guy who was standing next to you? That was the best man." Chichi said, slowly as if she was talking to a small child. 

"Oh." Goku said grinning. "You mean I actually get to pick one this time?" 

"Yeah. And if you're going to be the girl Vegeta, someone'll need to give you away. It's usually your father but…"

"WHAT?! No one gives me away! I'm the prince of all Saiyans! And I'm not a girl!" 

"Ok, Ok!" Chichi held her hands up and looked quite like Goku, which pissed Vegeta off even more. "I guess you both need best men then." 

"I pick Krillin!" Goku said, holding his hands up in the air. 

"No surprise there." Vegeta muttered. "What about me? I don't know anyone!" 

"Why don't you just pick Trunks?" Goku suggested. 

"From the way Trunks was talking this morning, he wants nothing to do with anyone's wedding right now." Vegeta said, crossing his arms and sighing. 

Goku then went through a whole list of people Vegeta said no to. Eventually Vegeta got bored and walked off. That left Goku and Chichi alone. 

"Can I ask a big favour?" he asked. 

"What?"

"Can you help me plan this? I have no idea what to do." He looked pleadingly at his ex-wife. Chichi chuckled. To anyone else, asking your ex-wife to help you plan a wedding was just plain brainless- not to Goku though. 

"Yeah, why not? I've got nothing better to do." 

~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~

I know this is incredibly short, but for the next chapter, I need to know who to give Vegeta as a best man, but since I can't think of anyone, Review and tell me who you guys think! The sooner you review, the better! It means I can get back to writing this! 


	3. message

Urgent message:

I just watched the final episode of Dragonball gt, where Goku went off with shenron and came back after to see a mini version of himself and Vegeta fighting in the world martial arts competition, and I actually burst into tears and what I need to know is if there is a series after gt. Please tell me soon, this is really important to me.


	4. Where is it?

                                                                Part three!

After thinking for what seemed like an eternity, Trunks finally realised he was a total moron. All he had been thinking about when he said no to Goten was what his parents would think, and then he found out his father was getting married as well. 

He sighed and got up off the bed. Time to face Goten.

"Hi Vegeta." Goku walked into the living room of his house to see Vegeta flicking through channels on the TV. Vegeta didn't answer. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. It's just… I don't like any of your friends." Goku rolled his eyes.

"Their your friends too." Vegeta shook his head.

"Nope. All your stupid human friends have the intellect of fleas, so I've never bothered taking notice if they're in the same room as me, never mind trying to be friends." 

"Well how about Piccolo?" 

"We hate each other." Vegeta stated. Goku grinned and backed out of the door. "Where are you going?" Vegeta asked suspiciously. 

"To find Piccolo." Goku said simply. Then he flew out of the open door before Vegeta could object. He vaguely heard Vegeta yelling death threats at him as he continued flying higher, picking up on Piccolo's energy signal. He frowned- it was incredibly near Gohan's. 

"They must be training." Goku said to himself. 

Trunks wandered around outside, trying to sense Goten's energy sign. 

"Where are you?!" he yelled, annoyed. 

Goku nearly cried out in surprise when he flew up to his eldest son and Piccolo. They were making out on a huge rock. Thank god they had only just started. Goku had often wondered if there was something going on between them. They never showed any real signs of a relationship, but you had to read between the lines, especially with someone like Gohan.  

Goku cleared his throat loudly and both of them looked up. Gohan looked literally sick with fright and Piccolo was staring wide-eyed up at Goku with an expression that was a mix of fear, guilt, anxiety and anger. Goku however, tried to act normal. He hovered down to them and grinned in his usual way.  

"Hi. You guys alright?" Gohan looked a little less afraid, but a hell of a lot more confused.

"Dad… I'm really sorry… I just… I couldn't help it!" Goku raised an eyebrow. Why was Gohan acting so terrified? Then it struck him- Gohan didn't know about him and Vegeta! Over the past three years, Gohan had been away on a lot of trips, and so Goku had never had the chance to tell him! Piccolo didn't know either. In all truth, Goku hadn't seen him since he beat Majin Buu! 

"Don't worry about it." Goku said, shrugging. (Gohan and Piccolo: O_o;) "I never told you guys I was going out with Vegeta did I?" Gohan's expression was priceless. 

"For how long?!" Piccolo asked in rage. 

"About three years now…" Goku said. He grinned. "And you thought you were the only gay ones!" Gohan and Piccolo glanced at each other, both with wide eyes and open mouths. 

"Three years…" Gohan whispered. "Unbelievable." 

"Oh. That reminds me!" Goku began, "Vegeta and I are getting married, and I thought it would be funny if you were his best man Piccolo."  Piccolo frowned.

"Funny? Don't weddings have to be all serious and stuff?" 

"Please! This wedding's gonna be as unorthodox as it can possibly be!" Goku said, laughing. Gohan and Piccolo looked at each other in confusion. Then Gohan simply shrugged. 

"Alright then." Piccolo said, sighing, "I'll be that arrogant prince's best man." He folded his arms and walked briskly away. Gohan waved goodbye and followed.        

Goku flew back home and landed on the grass, laying on his back and giggling to himself. Before he knew what was happening, Vegeta was on top f him, pinning him down. Goku would have been excited, but Vegeta was wearing that look that said quite clearly 'I'm in no laughing mood and want to kill you.'

"Please tell me you did not ask that Namek to be my best man." Vegeta had a dangerous tone in his voice. Goku just grinned and put his hands behind his head as best he could. 

"Yep." He said simply. Vegeta snarled and grabbed onto the front of his gi, lifting him up to eye level, which was actually quite painful for Goku, seeing that Vegeta was sitting on his waist. 

"What… did… he… say?" Vegeta asked, still snarling. 

"Yep." Goku repeated, trying not to sound worried. But in hindsight, this was the roughest Vegeta had been with him since they got together. 

Now however, Vegeta just let him go and sighed in frustration. 

"Why me?" he asked, covering his face with his hands. 

Goku smirked and shifted his hands to Vegeta's waist. He started sliding his hands down slowly and gently. He could see Vegeta was trying so hard not to moan. 

"Stop it! I'm still mad at you!" Vegeta snapped, forcing Goku's hands off his hips. Goku stared innocently up at him and faked a hurt expression. 

"Aww 'geta… don't you want me anymore?" he asked, looking sadly up at him. He knew Vegeta couldn't resist the look he was giving him. Goku saw Vegeta's left eye twitch in anger.

"You…you…" he didn't finish the sentence straight away, because he was too busy capturing his lover's lips and pushing him hard down into the ground. He pulled away. "Bastard." He finished. Goku grinned.

Trunks was starting to get really worried now. He couldn't sense Goten anywhere, and was resorting to looking with his eyes, which was like trying to find a needle in a world of haystacks. 

"GOTEN!" he yelled. He stopped in a huge field to catch his breath. This was hopeless. "Why me?" he asked, sounding very much like his father. Then he thought of something- if Goku and his dad were getting married, that would make him and Goten brothers! "Maybe I shouldn't look for Goten. He'll come back when he feels like it. Besides, after what I said to him, he probably hates me now anyway." He sighed and took to the air once more, heading home. 

Goten was alone in the woods that night. It was getting dark and although he was ashamed to admit it, he was quite scared of being out here on his own. 

"Maybe I should just go back." He thought out loud. _No! His mind scolded him, __that's what they want! But Trunks doesn't want you, no one's come looking for you, they don't care!  So he just rolled over and shivered as it started to rain. _

Later that night, Trunks looked anxiously out of the window. 

"What if he's got no cover out there?" he asked. 

"Well, it'll be your fault for driving him to it." Vegeta answered. He was sitting in Goku's lap on the sofa, looking at possible locations for weddings. "Dose it have to be a church?" Goku ignored his last comment and concentrated on the first. 

"Don't worry Trunks. Goten's a smart boy, he wont just sit out in a field getting wet. And don't take any notice of Vegeta, he's just too busy to bother giving you a good answer."

"HEY!"

"Well it's true. That or you're being a self-centred git." Vegeta scowled.

"I'll stick with the first one." He muttered before returning to the pictures of churches. "Why can't we get married on a battle field? Or an arena?" 

"Because us getting married in a church is the only thing Chi Chi's insisting on."

"Damn harpy. I don't want to get married in a church." 

"Fine then, we wont, but if we don't, you have to wear a dress." Vegeta tensed up.

"Here's fine." He said, pointing to one of the bigger churches. Goku grinned. 

Trunks just stared out of the window. All night, he stayed up, searching everywhere for Goten's ki. Goku had made Vegeta stay up with him for company, but didn't last long and half way through the night, they crashed out on the sofa. 

The next morning, Trunks was furious with himself to discover he had fallen asleep. 

"Don't worry. From the looks of you, you were only out about an hour, maybe less. You're a wreck." Trunks wasn't sure whether his father's words were meant to be comforting or offensive. Probably a mix of both, he decided. Trunks got up and went out of the front door, continuing to search for Goten. 

"Shouldn't you be worried too?" Vegeta asked. 

"Nah, Goten's fine, he just need time to himself, I'm sure." Goku smiled weakly and continued washing up, which told Vegeta that he was indeed worried about his youngest son. 

Later that afternoon, Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo showed up by surprise. 

"Hi dad." Gohan said as he entered, followed by the other two. 

"Hey Goku, I just thought I'd come along to see if you need help with anything." Krillin said brightly. 

"That doesn't explain why the Namek's here." Vegeta snapped. Piccolo scowled and slipped into a fighting stance, Vegeta following suit. Krillin edged away from them, towards Goku. 

"Are you sure it's wise to have Piccolo as Vegeta's best man?" Goku was grinning broadly. 

"Yeah, it'll be fine. C'mon, you can help with something. Gohan, will you give us a hand?" Gohan looked nervously from his father to Piccolo, deciding whether it was safe to leave him in the same room as Vegeta alone. "They'll be fine." Gohan nodded and left with Goku and Krillin. 

About a hundred miles away, Trunks still wasn't having much luck tracking down Goten. In fact, he was nowhere near him. 

"Where are you?" he whispered desolately.

~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~__~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~___~_~_~___~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~

that's the end for now! Review please, I'm going back to my other fics now! 


End file.
